Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure (Miracle Gо! プリンセスプリキュア Miracle Go! Purinsesu Purikyua?) is the opening theme for Go! Princess Pretty Cure, performed by Karin Isobe. The song debuted in the first episode on February 1st, 2015. Info *Singers:Karin Isobe *Writer:Shoko Omori *Composer:Ryo Watanabe *Arranger:Ryo Watanabe, Daisuke Ikeda *Time:1:45 (TV Size), 3:20 (Full) *Appearance:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure/ Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Single Go! Princess Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Engage!! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 Strongly, Gently, Beautifully. Lyric TV Size Japanese 強く、優しく、美しく！ 真のプリンセスを目指す4人の物語！ 夢へ向かって　Go!プリンセスプリキュア！ 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！ 努力したらHappy Come！奇跡起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 笑顔が宝石ね　女の子は姫だもん ハートキュンキュンキュン　はしゃぐ扉　開けてゆこうよ 晴れたら「ごきげんよ」　つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 歌を　ルンルンルン奏で　遥か彼方めざすよ 初めてで不安な場所も　ドレスかえて　気持ちアゲテ 「せーの！」でね　踏み出すの 信じてプリンセス　きらり　ぴかり　輝く愛をつかめ！！勇気　本気　素敵　前向きが鍵ね。。。羽ばたけプリンセス　花を、　海を、　星を追って　どこまでも思い切りね Flying High！誇り高く Go！プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Tsuyoku! Yasashiku! Utsukushiku! Shin no purinsesu wo mezasu yonin no monogatari! Yume he mukatte Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume he susume!! ''Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Egao ga hōseki ne onnanoko wa hime damon Hāto kyunkyunkyun hashagu tobira akete yukō yo Haretara "gokigen yo" tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Uta wo runrunrun kanade haruka kanata mezasu yo Hajimete de fuan'na basho mo doresu kaete kimochi agete "Se-no!" de ne fumidasu no Shinjite purinsesu kirari pikari kagayaku ai wo tsukame!! Yūki honki suteki mae muki ga kagi ne... Habatake purinsesu hana wo, umi wo, hoshi wo otte doko made mo Omoikiri ne Flying High! Hokori takaku Go! Purinsesu Purikyua'' English Strongly! Gently! Beautifully! The tale of four girls who strive to become true princesses! Follow your dreams and Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Spread your wings, princess! Softly, lightly, fly straight for your dreams! Try your best, Happy Come! Make miracles, Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Your smile is a precious gem, every girl is a princess after all. Heart throb throb throb going wild, open the door and let's go! Good weather, "Good Day!" Strong, kind, beautiful! Our song ha-ha-ha-happily echoing in the distance. Even if you're uncertain at first, change dress and lift your spirits. "One, Two!" take a step forward! Believe princess! Catch that brilliantly glowing love!! Courageous, serious, lovely! Staying positive is the key... Spread your wings, princess! Flowers, sea, stars, chase them however far it takes. With all your heart, Flying High! Proudly, Go! Princess Pretty Cure! TV Size 2 Japanese 強く、優しく、美しく！ 真のプリンセスを目指す4人の物語！ 夢へ向かって　Go!プリンセスプリキュア！ 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！ 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！努力したらHappy Come！奇跡起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 笑顔が宝石ね　女の子は姫だもん ハートキュンキュンキュン　はしゃぐ扉　開けてゆこうよ 雨でも“ごきげんよう” 幸せ通せんぼする 悪は　バンバンバン倒す　わたしたちでいたいね 闇灯す炎みたい　热い想い　リボンにして ピースフル　かなえるの がんばれプリンセス　どきり　ひやり　ピンチにも负けないで ひとりじゃない　一绪に！ 手を取りゆけるよ 羽ばたけプリンセス　希望、光つないでこう　いつまでも 涙たちにSay, Good Bye！ 未来照らせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Tsuyoku! Yasashiku! Utsukushiku! Shin no purinsesu wo mezasu yonin no monogatari! Yume he mukatte Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume he susume!! ''Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume he susume!! ''Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Egao ga hōseki ne onnanoko wa hime damon Hāto kyunkyunkyun hashagu tobira akete yukō yo Ame demo “gokigen'yō” shiawase tōsenbo suru Aku wa banbanban taosu watashitachi de itai ne Yami tomosu honō mitai atsui omoi ribon ni shite Pīsufuru kanaeru no Ganbare purinsesu tokiri hiyari pinchi ni mo makenaide Hitori janai issho ni! Te wo tori yukeru yo Habatake purinsesu kibō, hikari tsunaide kō itsumademo Namida tachi ni Say, Good Bye! Mirai terase Go! Purinsesu Purikyua English "Strongly! Gently! Beautifully! The tale of four girls who strive to become true princesses! Follow your dreams and Go! Princess Pretty Cure!" Spread your wings, princess! Softly, lightly, fly straight for your dreams! Try your best, Happy Come! Make miracles, Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Your smile is a precious gem, every girl is a princess after all. Heart throb throb throb going wild, open the door and let's go! "Good day" to the rain, don't let happiness pass Evil ba-ba-bang will never hurt us This ribbon with hot feelings will ignite the darkness But I will wish for peacefulness Go for it princess! Shocked, do not lose in a pinch Together we are not alone! We will go on holding hands Spread your wings, princess! Let's hope to connect the light forever Say, "Good Bye!" to our tears. The future shining bright Go! Princess Pretty Cure Full Version Japanese 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！努力したらHappy Come！奇跡起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 笑顔が宝石ね　女の子は姫だもん ハートキュンキュンキュン　はしゃぐ扉　開けてゆこうよ 晴れたら「ごきげんよ」　つよく、やさしく、美しく！歌を　ルンルンルン奏で　遥か彼方めざすよ 初めてで不安な場所も　ドレスかえて　気持ちアゲテ 「せーの！」でね　踏み出すの 信じてプリンセス　きらり　ぴかり　輝く愛をつかめ！！勇気　本気　素敵　前向きが鍵ね。。。 羽ばたけプリンセス　花を、　海を、　星を追って　どこまでも 思い切りね Flying High！誇り高く Go！プリンセスプリキュア 雨でも“ごきげんよう” 幸せ通せんぼする 悪は　バンバンバン倒す　わたしたちでいたいね 闇灯す炎みたい　热い想い　リボンにして ピースフル　かなえるの がんばれプリンセス　どきり　ひやり　ピンチにも负けないで ひとりじゃない　一绪に！ 手を取りゆけるよ 羽ばたけプリンセス　希望、光つないでこう　いつまでも 涙たちにSay, Good Bye！ 未来照らせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 信じてプリンセス　きらり　ぴかり　辉く爱をつかめ！！ 勇気　本気　素敌　前向きが键ね…！? 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ梦へすすめ！！努力したらHappy Come！ 奇迹起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア Romaji Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume he susume!! ''Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Egao ga hōseki ne onnanoko wa hime damon Hāto kyunkyunkyun hashagu tobira akete yukō yo Haretara "gokigen yo" tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Uta wo runrunrun kanade haruka kanata mezasu yo Hajimete de fuan'na basho mo doresu kaete kimochi agete "Se-no!" de ne fumidasu no Shinjite purinsesu kirari pikari kagayaku ai wo tsukame!! Yūki honki suteki mae muki ga kagi ne... Habatake purinsesu hana wo, umi wo, hoshi wo otte doko made mo Omoikiri ne Flying High! Hokori takaku Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Ame demo “gokigen'yō” shiawase tōsenbo suru Aku wa banbanban taosu watashi-tachi de itai ne Yami tomosu honō mitai atsui omoi ribon ni shite Pīsufuru kanaeru no Ganbare purinsesu tokiri hiyari pinchi ni mo makenaide Hitori janai issho ni! Te wo tori yukeru yo Habatake purinsesu kibō, hikari tsunaide kō itsumademo Namida tachi ni Say, Good Bye! Mirai terase Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Shinjite purinsesu kirari pikari kagayaku ai wo tsukame!! Yūki honki suteki maemuki ga kagi ne…!? Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume he susume!! Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua'' English Spread your wings, princess! Softly, lightly, fly straight for your dreams! Try your best, Happy Come! Make miracles, Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Your smile is a precious gem, every girl is a princess after all. Heart throb throb throb going wild, open the door and let's go! Good weather, "Good Day!" Strong, kind, beautiful! Our song ha-ha-ha-happily echoing in the distance. Even if you're uncertain at first, change dress and lift your spirits. "One, Two!" take a step forward! Believe princess! Catch that brilliantly glowing love!! Courageous, serious, lovely! Staying positive is the key... Spread your wings, princess! Flowers, sea, stars, chase them however far it takes. With all your heart, Flying High! Proudly, Go! Princess Pretty Cure! "Good day" to the rain, don't let happiness pass Evil ba-ba-bang will never hurt us This ribbon with hot feelings will ignite the darkness But I will wish for peacefulness Go for it princess! Shocked, do not lose in a pinch Together we are not alone! We will go on holding hands Spread your wings, princess! Let's hope to connect the light forever Say, "Good Bye!" to our tears. The future shining bright Go! Princess Pretty Cure Believe princess! Catch that brilliantly glowing love!! Courageous, serious, lovely! Staying positive is the key...!? Spread your wings, princess! Softly, lightly, fly straight for your dreams! Try your best, Happy Come! Make miracles, Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Characters Appearance *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour (Episode 9) *Prince Kanata *Close (New form in episode 32) *Shut *Lock (Adult form in episode 26, Replaced by Close's new form in episode 32, As Kuroro in episode 34) *Stop & Freeze (First appearing in the opening of episode 26 as silhouettes, but fully revealed in episode 32 and they also take Shut and Lock's places when Mermaid and Twinkle attack.) *Twilight (Later as Towa in episode 23) *Zetsuborg *Dyspear *Reiko Kisaragi (Episode 4) *Seira Azuma (Episode 4) *Ayaka Nishimine (Episode 4) *Yuki Aihara (Episode 9) *Shu Imagawa (Episode 10) *Naoto Koshiba (Episode 10) *Shirogane (Episode 11) *Ranko Ichijo (Episode 13) *Yume Mochizuki (Episode 24) *Tina (Episode 26) *Moe Haruno (Episode 26) *Ibuki Haruno (Episode 26) *Momoka Haruno (Episode 26) *Wataru Kaido (Episode 26) *Stella Amanogawa (Episode 26) Trivia *This is the first opening to have the Cures saying their speech in the beginning. In the first episode, Haruka says it while Minami says it in the second one and Kirara says it in the fourth episode. In episode 23, Towa says the opening line and the "three" is changed to "four." It alternates depending on who the episode focuses on. *This is the second longest opening, the first being Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW!. *This is the first opening to have text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. *This is the first opening to have a different scene in each episode so far. *In episode 13, The Cures' Mode Elegant change during the battle scene. *Twilight's mask is removed after episode 14. *Prince Kanata is removed after episode 22. *In episode 26, the first verse of the song is replaced with the second verse and chorus in the opening. *In episode 27, in the middle, Puff and Aroma now turn into their maid and butler forms and Miss Shamour's human form is taken out. *This is the first and only opening theme that Karin Isobe sung before getting replaced by Rie Kitagawa in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. *In episode 49, it was used as an insert song as the Cures prepare to gain their Grand Princess forms. *For the opening of episode 50, the first TV sized version was used instead of the second. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Track Category:Opening Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Song Category:Song Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Opening